Heretofore, there have been various types of dispensing systems for delivering metered amounts of water, solvents, epoxies, lubricants including grease, paints and other materials. Such prior dispensing systems have included hydraulic or pneumatic metering and mixing mechanisms for dispensing volumetric drops, globules or shots of material onto a workpiece. Such prior mechanisms are not effective for use in an automated process or system for precisely depositing a predetermined, discrete incremental brazing and soldering paste unit for joining metal pieces at a relatively high rate of speed. Specifically, such prior mechanisms have simply not been effective in providing such brazing and soldering paste materials at extremely high speeds (i.e. up to 4 paste dot increments per second) for joining a carrying handle to a tin container, for example.. Typical of such prior mechanisms for metering and/or dispensing various types of fluent materials are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,823; 2,516,908; 3,677,447; 3,212,131; and 3,377,986.